Heart, Love and You
by QueenNa
Summary: Pertemuan kita yang klise, namun aku menyukainya karena itu adalah kamu Wu yi fan. Tepat saat menatap mata mu aku terjatuh, jatuh dalam hatimu Huang zi tao. #Chapter1Prolog KrisTao,YunJae,ChangKyu,HanChul, GS, Romance.


Chapter 1

~kristao~

Just my story

Dont judge if you not like and happy with my chara or story, go back or exit.

Character :

Huang zi tao (19) / Y

Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan (24) / N

Wu(Tan) Hangeng (48) / N

Wu(Kim) Heechul (46) / Y

Huang(Jung) Yunho (49) / N

Huang(Kim) Jaejoong ( 46) / Y

Huang(Shim) Changmin (26) / N

Cho Kyuhyun (25) / Y

GS, Romance, Family.

~KrisTao~

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Wu.

Terdengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari salah satu kamar megah yang ada di sana dan senandung lagu yang terdengar seperti rapp.

'ceklek'

terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka.

" hmhmhmhm..." masih sambil bersenandung, seorang laki-laki yang tinggi dan nampak gagah berdiri didepan cermin setinggi badan.

Sambil mengenakan sebuah kemeja orang tersebut melihat jam yang tepat berada diatas nakas.

"aish... aku bisa terlambat untuk rapat jika tidak cepat-cepat" keluh orang itu.

ahhh... aku lupa untuk memperkenalkannya, seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi 190 cm, memiliki rambut hitam lebat, dada bidang, dan bahu yang cukup lebar yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk bersandar dan memeluknya. Dia adalah Kris Wu atau dengan nama lahir Wu Yi Fan, pewaris tunggal Wu Inc.

Kalian tau salah satu mall terbesar dan paling lengkap di Seoul? atau mungkin ada juga cabangnya di negara kalian? Yusp... tepat W Mall atau Jewelry Mall, itu adalah salah satu cabang usaha dari Wu Inc. selain mall ada juga hotel kelas atas, restaurant, travel agensi, entertainment agensi, serta masih banyak cabang atau bidang yang ada di bawah naungan Wu Inc.

Kemudian dia keluar dari ruang kamar tersebut, berjalan ke arah tangga melingkar yang besar yang tepat ada di kiri lorong kamarnya.

Kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan menuju lorong ruang makan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ganda kecil pintu di buka oleh seorang buttler yang ada di sana.

Telah terlihat ruang makan besar yang memiliki 10 pasang kursi dan 1 meja makan panjang. Sudah ada dua orang yang berada di atas kursi, Yang duduk dikursi paling ujung adalah sang kepala keluarga, meskipun tidak muda lagi karena umurnya yang telah mencapai kepala 4 beliau masih nampak gagah dan berwibawa, serta seorang Perempuan cantik berambut coklat almond yang duduk tepat di depan bagian kanan meja laki-laki tersebut .

Kita panggil saja sang presiden rumah tersebut dengan Mr. Wu atau Hangeng sang Appa dan sang wanita alias Wakil Presiden dan Menteri rumah tangga disana sebagai Mrs. Wu atau Heechul sang eomma dari namja tampan kita yang pertama.

"Pagi eomma... appa..." sapa namja tersebut sambil mencium pipi sang eomma dan sedikit membungkuk pada sang appa.

"Pagi adeul... Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Jawab sang eomma.

"Pagi Yifan-ah.." jawab sang appa sambil meletakkan koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Tidurku sangat nyenyak eomma" timpal yifan.

"Ayo kita mulai sarapannya, kalian akan terlambat jika tidak segera sarapan dan berangkat" kata eomma wu.

"Tentu.." "Baik eomma.." jawab pasangan ayah dan anak bermarga Wu itu.

~kristao~

Sedangkan disalah satu rumah yang nampak asri namun tetap terlihat megah dan elegan nampak dua orang perempuan yang tengah menyiapkan meja makan.

"Nanti Zizi pulang jam berapa sayang?" salah satu perempuan nampak membuka suara dan bertanya pada gadis yang memakai dress setinggi lutut berwarna biru dengan aksen mawar putih.

"Nanti Zizi pulang pukul 2 eomma, kyunnie eonnie mengajak zizi untuk pergi belanja beberapa aksesoris untuk besok malam" jawab sang gadis atau dapat kita panggil zi tao.

Sedangkan wanita dewasa yang lain dapat kita panggil Mrs. Huang atau Jaejoong eomma.

"Ya sudah... nanti hati-hati ya saat pulang" kata sang eomma mengingatkan.

"Ne eomma, zizi akan hati-hati" balas zi tao.

Nampak dua orang lelaki yang menuruni tangga, satu yang nampak lebih dewasa atau sang kepala rumah tangga Huang Yunho, dan sang anak sulung Huang Changmin nampak berbincang-bincang.

Kedua perempuan yang berada didepan meja makan menoleh ketika mendengar pintu dapur terbuka dan masuklah dua orang laki-laki tadi.

"Pagi appa, pagi oppa..." sapaan ceria terdengar oleh dua laki-laki tadi.

"Pagi nae dongsaeng" jawab sang oppa atau changmin.

"pagi chagi..." jawab sang ayah.

"Ayo kita mulai sarapannya, oppa sudah lapar" kata si sulung.

"Ya ayo..." sambil terkekeh dengan kelakuan si sulung semua segera menepati tempat duduk dan memulai sarapan.

TBC=

Wah... akhirnya berani post juga, karena kurangnya FF KrisTao dan member lain disini, huhuhuhu...

maafkan jika masih acak"an ya, baru belajar.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima kok. Tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya, kalau yang pernah sekolah pasti tau bahasanya.

Follow dan Like ya jika suka dan ingin dilanjutkan.

See you next chapter...

~kristao~


End file.
